


I'd give you nothing less

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bakura is a big softie, Coming Back From The Dead Together, Dark Magic, King and Lionheart Dynamics, Like the power couple they are, M/M, Ryou is fiercely protective of Bakura, though that's not the focus here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: “We’re dead.” Ryou deadpans. “But I have a plan.”





	I'd give you nothing less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letainajup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letainajup/gifts).



> 180\. “ _We’re dead. But I have a plan_.”
> 
> Thank you for asking for this! I may just write something inspired on this verse somewhere in the future, because I gave myself feelings with my own ending haha

“You know, you should listen to me,” Bakura says, scowl marring his traits. “I’ve come up with hundreds of plans in my life and all of them-”

“All of them but _one_ have worked, the one that got you _killed_.” Ryou says unimpressed, not even bothering to look away from the, admittedly, disturbing vault he’s been rummaging through for the last few minutes. “ _Twice._ Which is _why we are here_.”

Bakura mutters under his breath, and Ryou doesn’t need to turn around to know he’s pouting.

“Okay, yeah,” Bakura says, and there’s something in his voice that makes Ryou stop what he’s doing. He looks over his shoulder just in time to see Bakura’s slightly pained expression as he says, “I might have miscalculated-”

“ _We’re dead._ ” Ryou deadpans. He turns around before Bakura can see his smile. He wants to torture him a little longer before letting him know he forgave him as soon as he woke up in the Dead Land, body no longer limp in Ryou’s arms. “ _But I have a plan._ ”

“How are _yours_ any better?” Bakura scoffs.

“Because I’m brilliant.” Ryou sniffs, but looks up with a smirk.

Bakura storms to where he is and looks down at him, incredulous.

“Your ‘plan,’ yadonushi,” he says, making finger quotes. “Is to _unleash_ Cthulhu on those Shinigami, to cause a distraction long enough for us to _steal_ part of its power, and sneak out the way we came in. That’s your plan.”

Ryou blows a raspberry, just to mess with Bakura. “Like you’re one to talk.”

“Uh, yeah,” his other half says in his _duh_ tone, “it’s not the same. Atem and his lot were a bunch of overpowered dicks. You, want to throw an unstoppable force against an immovable object.”

“How do you even know about Cthulhu, anyway?” Ryou asks, ignoring him. Bakura’s annoyed face is absolutely adorable.

They stare at each other challengingly, daring the other to give in first.

“Someone has to keep an eye on the pharaoh’s other self,” Bakura finally snaps, which is code for _someone has to pay attention to your damn classes when you decide it’s time to take a nap._

“Aw, Bakura,” Ryou coos gently, “you do care.”

Bakura’s glare has never intimidated Ryou, now less than ever when his ears, exposed from the high ponytail Bakura put his hair into when the wind kept blowing it over his face and into his mouth, are tinged pink from blushing.

Ryou’s going to get them out. He’s going to get them out, and then he’s going to get back to his books and his spells, and he’s going to give Bakura his body. They’re going to go back to Egypt and give Bakura’s people the burial they deserved, and give him closure so he can start to _really_ live this time.

And if Ryou has to become a necromancer to accomplish it, so be it.


End file.
